This invention relates to an electric shaver which can create a vacuum inside a shearing foil such that hair along with air is drawn into the shaver through the shearing foil. As a result, hair, especially long thin hair, can be shaved effectively.
Electric shavers are widely used for convenience and safety. Most electric shavers with inner blades comprise a shearing foil, a cutter cooperating with the shearing foil, and an electric motor which drives the cutter. The electric shaver works in the following way: As a user moves an electric shaver over the skin with some pressure, hair comes in through the shearing foil and the rotating or reciprocating cutter cuts the hair. Therefore, although conventional electric shavers with inner blades are effective in shaving short stiff hair, which enters easily through the shearing foil, they are not effective in shaving long thin hair.
Electric vacuum shavers have been known for many years. Although the vacuum helps to draw hair into the shearing foil and to collect particles of cut hair and skin matter, there is a problem with cutting relatively long hair. When long hair is pressed by the shearing foil, the long hair has difficulty entering the shearing foil in spite of the vacuum. To effectively cut relatively long hair, a user must initially maintain a proper space between the skin and the shearing foil and gradually reduce the space between them. This is rather awkward and difficult. The present invention solves this problem with space control means which maintains a proper space between the shearing foil and the skin to help long hair to be effectively drawn into the shearing foil without being pressed. In addition, the shearing foil and the cutter can be designed in special shapes in cooperation with an enclosure to accommodate various hair conditions without adjusting the enclosure.
The vacuum inside the shearing foil often makes the shearing foil stick to the skin when there is little space between them, resulting in discomfort. This problem is solved with an automatic cut-off switch which disconnects power to the fan when there is little space between the shearing foil and the skin, preventing the shearing foil from sticking to the skin.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric vacuum shaver space control means so that vacuum can be better utilized and a proper space can be maintained between the shearing foil and the skin to help long hair to be effectively drawn into the shearing foil without being pressed.
Another object of the present invention is to design the shearing foil and the cutter in special shapes in cooperation with an enclosure to accommodate various hair conditions without adjusting the enclosure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the electric vacuum shaver disconnecting means which disconnects power to the fan when there is little space between the shearing foil and the skin, preventing the shearing foil from sticking to the skin.